la reconquète
by Manon76200
Summary: nous voici après la rupture entre Justin et Ethan..
1. Chapter 1

La fiction se passe juste après la rupture entre Justin et Ethan..Une variation sur le thème de la reconquête.

C'était arrivé comme une sorte de déclic,non que Justin fût plus choqué que ça de la trahison d'Ethan.. mais il avait brusquement ouvert les yeux, sur une réalité que jusqu'ici, il refusait de voir : « il faut croire en la baise…Pas en l'amour ».

La grande philosophie de la vie de Brian était à intégrer….Au plus vite !

Justin avait claqué la porte de ce studio d'artiste, qu'il avait jusqu'alors considéré avec béatitude comme un « nid d'amour » et qui s'avérait à présent, être un cloaque insalubre..

3 jours déjà.. 3 jours, qu'il était venu trouver refuge chez Daphnée..

Le travail au snack, l'école d'art, la routine.. Justin ne pensait plus à à cette fichue main qui le faisait souffrir depuis qu'il avait réduit en bouillie ce putain de bouquet de roses.

La première à remarquer cet étrange éclair dans son regard fut bien entendu Debbie..

« Sunshine, soigne moi cette main..Regarde moi ça, regarde cette mine ! Mon Dieu, mais est-ce que tu manges à ta faim ? »

Oui, oui, il mangeait..Et oui.. il dormait ! le maternalisme de Debbie le fatiguait..D'ailleurs, tout le fatiguait.

Brian était déjà venu déjeuner, puis prendre un café « vite fait » et avait immanquablement remarqué cet annulaire nu.. cette main meurtrie. Il n'avait pas osé parler.. Brian était ce qu'il était, mais on ne pouvait lui enlever cette faculté de comprendre à l'instant, quand il est temps d'arrêter une comé, il avait encore espoir de voir Justin lui revenir, comme si rien ne s'était passé, éclairer de son sourire sa vie, son âme.. Lui faire au moins grâce d'une reconquête fastidieuse..Mais rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu. La veille, il avait rencontré le regard de Justin, occupé à honorer un Tod, ? Tim ? Jack ? Bobby ? dans la back room du Babylone .. Justin l'avait salué d'un « salut Brian » , le regard absent, presque ailleurs..

Brian avait détesté ce moment..Il aurait préféré un air de défi, de bravade, de provocation, plutôt que ce salut routinier et impersonnel ! quelque chose n'allait pas.

Une semaine était passée.. la main de Justin ne guérissait pas, une longue trainée rouge remontant de son poignet à son aisselle, un ganglion sous le bras, de la fièvre, et un Justin qui s'écroule dans le snack, son thermos de café à la ! antibiotiques à dose massive ! curetage des plaies..

Sunshine..ta main…dans cette chambre d'hôpital, Jennifer regardait son fils amaigri, si pale, si faible..

« Justin.. ça suffit maintenant, il va falloir que tu reprennes une vie saine, régulière , sérieuse . », ..

« oui, oui maman, mais je ne retournerai pas vivre à la maison, et Debbie me saoule.. ».

Jennifer avait discuté avec Brian, inquiet de la santé de son fils.. Celui-ci s'était montré comme toujours attentif, avait proposé d'accueillir Justin chez lui et de le prendre en charge, une fois de plus.

« ma porte est ouverte , madame Taylor.. Justin n'a qu'à demander »

« il ne le fera pas Brian.. pas cette fois. Quelque chose est cassé , venez le chercher ».

Devant la porte de la chambre A10, Brian avait peur.. pour la première fois dans sa « relation » avec Justin, il n'était plus sûr de lui .. Le petit lui avait toujours couru après, pire qu''un morpion quelquefois, il n'avait jamais eu aucun doute sur les sentiments qu'il lui inspirait, mais aujourd'hui, devant cette putain de ignorait ce qui l'attendait..Et bordel, ça le rendait fou !

En entrant dans la pièce, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vit.. Un corps frêle et blafard, endormi, sans force, vulnérable. Brian revivait le cauchemar des jours de coma, …non.. ça suffit

« Justin.. tu dors ? »

« Brian . ? qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

« tu sors aujourd'hui, j'ai vu le médecin.. je prépare tes affaires, et on rentre à la maison »

« quoi ? de quoi tu parles ? »

« commence pas à faire chier ou je change d'avis.. »

« Brian je… »

« la ferme !Justin.. habille toi..

Justin avait suivi Brian, sans opposer de résistance particuliè-ci avait rangé ses quelques affaires dans la penderie, déclaré qu'il passerait chercher le reste chez Ethan dans la journée, et ordonné à Justin d'aller s'étendre sur le .. était reparti va guérir, se disait-il, se remplumer et tout redeviendra comme avant..Oui, c'est cela, comme avant.. D'où venait donc cette désagréable impression de ne pas y croire vraiment ? Brian chassa cette pensée.

En se réveillant une heure plus tard, Justin avait mis un certain temps à prendre conscience de l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Ah oui… Chez Brian. Un sentiment de sécurité s'empara de lui. La vie redevenait simple.. Sans amour, mais sans haine, se disait-il.. la vie est légère. Manger, boire dormir, .. objectifs simples..Vie simple..

« Debbie, je peux reprendre mon service demain, sans problèmes. »

« y'a pas d'urgence mon cœur, prend ton temps. Tu as eu des jours difficiles »

« mais non, ça va, je vous assure.. j'ai besoin de bosser, bon, je vais en cours.. a demain »

Ce projet de fresque pour le hall de l'école devenait urgent.. le travail devait être rendu dans moins de 10 jours.. et Justin fébrile, n'était pas certain de tenir les délais..

Brian s'était tout de suite rendu compte, que les choses ne seraient pas aussi évidentes qu'il se l'était imaginé.. Justin ne manifestait pas le moindre signe de rapprochement, de tendresse.. et qui l'eut cru.. cela pétrifiait Brian.. Au point de ne pas oser ..

Les soirs depuis son retour, étaient immuables, Brian retrouvait un Justin penché sur ses croquis, concentré, épuisé, le saluant vaguement d'un signe de la main.. Brian proposait une sortie, un resto, un verre au Woody's.. avec toujours la même réponse à la clef « vas-y toi… pas le temps.. ».. Alors il sortait, une heure où deux, histoire de décompresser de sa journée de travail, rentrait en retrouvant invariablement, Justin endormi profondément.

« Justin merde, ça sert à quoi que je me fasse chier à remplir le frigo de légumes à la con.. et de saloperie de tofu bio.. tu cuisines même pas ! »

« pas le temps.. »

« Putain, c'est la chapelle Sixtine que tu vas repeindre ? »

« non, le hall de l'école »

A ce moment précis, Brian avait une envie furieuse de prendre le petit dans ses bras, d'embrasser son cou chaud de blond.. de..

« tu veux qu'on baise ? Ok, ça va me détendre »lâcha Justin d'un ton désinvolte.., la réponse cingla Brian. Pas au point cependant de freiner son désir. Et que c'était bon de retrouver le corps de Justin, le seul dont il ne se lassait pas. Si la communication pouvait revenir par le était encore avait toujours contrôlé la situation de cette façon avec Justin. Sur de son pouvoir, de son reconnaissait cependant volontiers qu'il y a bien longtemps qu'ils ne baisaient faisaient l'amour. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Cette première fois depuis la rupture avec Ethan, Brian l'aurait voulue un peu plus …Romantique.. plus..Solonelle.. quelque chose de ridiculement sentimental.

Mais Justin se relevait déjà, pris sa douche très vite et retourna à ses un mot, sans un baiser..

Merde.. Fais chier ce gosse…

Ainsi passaient les jours, dans un étrange face à face ou les rôles semblaient petit à petit s'inverser..Bien sûr, Justin était là, présent physiquement, bien sûr il ne fut plus question de romance, de violons de déclarations enflammées, de promesses de toujours.. L'enfant rêveur avait fait place à un homme pragmatique, cynique et désinvolte.. N'etait- ce pas ce que Brian avait toujours voulu faire de lui ? « l'homosexuel parfait » selon ses critères.. ?

« et bien Brian..ll semblerait que tu ais réussi au-delà de tes espérances », déclarait ironiquement Lindsay..

Justin s'était installé dans une vie confortable chez Brian, ne cherchant pas à comprendre les raisons qui animaient sont amant, il avait autre chose en tête : son projet de fresque avait été retenu.. et on inaugurait le chantier ce week-end.

« Brian, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » lança Debbie derrière son comptoir en lui posant ses œufs/bacon

« ce qui ne va pas ? vos œufs sont trop cuits, Debbie, ..la faute à la ménopause sûrement, coté œufs.. c'est plus ça »

« Arrête, petit con.. pas avec moi.. je te connais par cœur .. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? c'est Justin ? »

un rictus répondait à sa question.. Debbie se fit plus douce

« laisse lui du temps.. il t'aime, tu le sais bien »

« j'ai pas été invité à l'inauguration de son chantier .. il m'en a même pas parlé. »

« allons bon.. mon Dieu, Monsieur Kinney n'a pas reçu de bristol.. et qu'est ce qui t'empêche d'y aller ? ta fierté à la con ? et bien fous la dans ta poche, chéri et fonce ».

Michael ne savait plus trop comment argumenter..Justin se désintéressait de héros gay ? pffff, ça n'existait pas, c'était que des conneries tout ça.. sauver gayopolis, super PD ..c'est bon, il avait fait le tour de toutes ces inepties pour ados boutonneux. Bull shit.. Bull shit… Michael voyait ses rêves de gloire, s'envoler avec la démission de Justin..Et il ne comprenait pas.

« mais enfin qu'est ce qui te prend ? tu dévisses complètement là , Justin.. je comprends pas, tu es retourné vivre avec Brian, ça a l'air de bien se passer.. Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ? »

« Je vois pas ce que Brian a à voir là dedans.. j'ai plus envie de perdre mon temps sur un personnage de BD, c'est tout »

« Justin.. ça va avec Brian ? » interrogeait Michael qui détestait ne pas savoir tout ce qui concernait de prêt ou de loin SON Brian..

Pas d'autre réponse qu'un vague salut de la main , en signe de fin de discussion.. Justin retournait prendre son service au snack

« presque en retard trésor.. Dépêche toi mon cœur.. on est entrain de choisir les menus pour demain.. le « spécial St Valentin ».Exultait Debbie au comble de l'excitation.

Justin se mit à rire,

« ah ouai… la St Valentin, je propose le menu suivant : 2 boulettes de viandes, une saucisse et de la purée.. le tout harmonieusement présenté sur une assiette »..

S'en suivi une démonstration obscène, qui suscita la consternation chez Debbie, et l'hilarité chez Emmet venu prendre des cookies..

« et bien moi, j'avais plutôt pensé à des hamburgers en forme de cœur..tu vois »..Dit Debbie, passablement contrariée du « genre » que prenait Justin..

Emmet tapait des mains « la fête des amoureux, c'est siiiii romantique »

Justin ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter « super, ils vont venir en couple dans la back room du Babylone..On en aura 2 pour le prix d'un. ».Brian entrait à ce moment là.. Regardant Justin d'un air.. dérouté !

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Le contexte, l'histoire centrale et les personnages de la série QAF ne sont pas ma propriété.Ceci est une libre interprétation, à but non commercial.**

Second chapitre

14 février 07 AM.

Justin ne laissa pas le temps au réveil de vite, la douche, s'habiller, attraper n'importe quoi qui ressemble à un vêtement propre, et foncer à l'é faucha au passage la boite de céréales, qu'il trouverait bien le temps de finir sur le meeeeeerde, un lacet de cassé.

« Justin ? Déjà levé ? », Brian émergeait d'un sommeil lourd et plombant.

« C'est quoi ton programme aujourd'hui ? On peut savoir ce que le grand artiste projette ? »..Cette remarque aux allures de persiflage, Brian la regretta sitôt sortie de sa bouche. Mais il en était toujours de même…il parlait d'abord, et réfléchissait ensuite. Et s'en voulait toujours.

« Suis déjà à la bourre, je devrais être à l'école, après je prends mon service au snack.. »

« À quelle heure ? »

« De 13 à 16 h. bon salut. Bonne journée ».

La lourde porte de tôle s'ouvre, puis se Brian seul, dans ses pensées. Il avait toujours été un putain de prédateur, un fauve ne ratant jamais sa proie et Justin était SA proie. Que la proie résiste, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire..À la limite, même, cela pouvait l' que celle-ci devienne chasseur à son c'était l'équilibre du monde qui en était bouleversé. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses, et Brian s'en trouvait totalement déstabilisé.

Holly shit. Il avait prévu tous les scenarii possibles, perdre Justin, le voir rester avec ce bouffon de violoniste, le récupérer toujours aussi chiant et ridiculement sentimental. Mais pas ça. Pas un Justin si.

Si quoi au fait ? Hein ? Si parfaitement « Kinneysque ». Si, cyniquement la blonde réplique de ce qu'il était ? Il était grand temps d'admettre que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait ça.. Ça le troublait tant, que pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas comment faire face !

Aujourd'hui, c'était cette connerie de St Valentin, fête commerciale débile, faite pour te faire cracher ton fric dans fleurs et chocolats. Mieux valait faire soft. Tout l'art consistait à fêter l'événement, sans surtout en avoir l'air.

Justin rentrait tous les soirs pour se plonger dans ses suffirait donc d'appeler le traiteur, de faire un à la , personne ne pourrait voir un Brian Kinney ridiculement, pathétique et romantique.l'honneur serait sauf ! Voilà. Il allait faire comme ç voir ce que ça donnerait !

Daphnée était passée voir ou en était le « chantier » de Justin, mais aussi, parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour avait remarqué ce geste, qui revenait sans cesse : la main gauche de son ami qui tentait de maintenir ouverts des doigts qui se recroquevillaient dans sa paume.

« Justin, ça va ta main ? »

« Oui, c'est juste que je la sollicite trop. Le kiné dit que c'est normal, t'inquiète »

Il n'y avait pas que ça qui inquiétait Daphnée, mais elle savait combien Justin pouvait se montrer butté quelquefois.

« Au fait, vous avez prévu quoi pour la St Valentin » lança-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait léger

« Un menu spécial Debbie au snack. .Un hamburger en forme de cœur, ça va être. La ruée des pétasses de Liberty va faire un triomphe » déclara Justin tout en continuant de dessiner.

« Justin ? Je voulais vous ? Vous avez prévu un truc avec Brian ? »

« Ce soir, y'a une soirée slibards au woody's. J'y vais avec Emmet, viens si tu veux, c'est tout public » répondit Justin en riant.

Daphnée préférait battre en d'insister.

En prenant son service au snack, Justin était d'humeur joyeuse, son projet avançait, il serait dans les avait tellement eu peur de décevoir ses professeurs, il avait donné toute l'énergie dont il disposait et cela commençait à prendre était satisfait, et même si sa main en payait le prix fort en ce moment, ce n'était pas grave…Quand il peignait, il ne sentait plus ni douleur, ni fatigue.

« OK Debbie, je suis prêt ! Donc, on laisse tomber les saucisses pour aujourd'hui ».

« Toi, trésor, tu as le cul qui sent la godasse aujourd'hui. Je te conseille de changer de ton, c'est une maison de standing ici, je tiens à une certaine tenue ! » Répondit Debbie en mâchant frénétiquement son bubble gum.

« Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir de servir les menus St Valentin avec le sourire, et à la moindre allusion graveleuse, je te fais récurer les chiottes pour le restant de ton service. C'est clair comme ça ? »

« Ok ok ok.. Guimauve et violons. J'ai compris » Justin s'éloignait en faisant mine de repousser l'assaut d'un tank.

Quand Brian arriva pour prendre son déjeuner, Justin était entrain de servir une table de 4, en jonglant avec les assiettes du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il se dirigea vers lui ensuite d'un air solomnel :

« Et pour Monsieur ? Ce sera ? Saucisse purée ? »

Debbie intervint immédiatement.

« Justin. Viens ici tout de suite. Je rectifie, ce n'est pas mon pied au cul que tu vas recevoir, si tu continues comme ça, mais le manche à balais des chiottes que tu vas nettoyer, compris ? »

« Compris »

« Alors Brian qu'est ce que tu prends ? »

« C'est quoi le menu St Valentin ? » demandait Brian, un peu gêné de sa question

« Oh, monsieur ne sera pas déçu. C'est un petit pain rance, en forme de cœ d'un steack haché, dur, caoutchouteux, et d'une sauce. Aigre douce. En général, on en mange une fois. Pas 2 ! Mais faut goûter au moins ça dans sa vie. Et a l'air de tenir au concept » termina Justin dans un clin d'œil.

Puis, dans un murmure, il rajouta :

« Prends le ce putain de menu, sinon, Debb m'envoie au goulag dans les chiottes » !...

Brian avait pris le menu, rejoint par Michael qui n'avait osé aucune réflexion. Il y a des heures ou l'on sent que ce n'est pas le moment !

19 h au loft. Brian venait de rentrer, le traiteur italien était commandé pour

20 h, tout était sous contrôle.A cette heure, Justin devait encore être à l'école, il allait lui laisser un SMS puis se ravisa. Non, faut pas pousser non plus. Justin ne va pas tarder.

C'est le bip de signal d'un message, qui lui fit trouver la piste du portable oublié.

Justin n'avait pas emporté son téléphone. Brian alluma l'écran, trouva dans la liste 6 messages, Jennifer, Debbie, Emmet, Daphnée. et…2 de…Ethan !

Il ne les ouvrit pas. Se contenta de serrer les mâchoires.

20 h, .. Le livreur de chez Gino était à l'heure. Il déposa la commande sur le comptoir de la les recommandations d'usage sur l'art de réchauffer les cannelloni, et souhaita une bonne St Valentin d'un air entendu qui exaspéra Brian.

Beau cul. Ne pu-til s'empêcher de remarquer. Mais il se contenta d'un pourboire.

20 H30,

Bon, là, ça commençait à bien faire. Brian empoigna son portable

« Emmet, ré.Ah, te voilà. Tu as vu Justin ? »

« Tiens, bonsoir à toi également trésor. Que me vaut l'honneur de ton royal appel ? »

« Fais pas chier Emmet, tu sais où est Justin ? »

« Chéri ? Tu vis sur quelle planète en ce moment ? Sunshine est avec moi, on est à « the place to be « au woody's y'a une soirée slibard. Écoute, le show commence, désolé mon chou mais je te laisse. »

« Passe le moi » se mit à hurler plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Brian ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »..Justin était sorti du bar à cause du bruit assourdissant que faisait le public surchauffé.

« Il se passe que tu as oublié ton portable, et que je t'attends. Rentre ! »

« Je suis au woody's avec Emmet, on se boit 2, 3 bières, je serai rentré avant le couvre feu » répondait Justin, assez interloqué par le ton de son il raccrocha.

Putain, ça l'avait rendu dingue Brian. Ce dé saisi son manteau, ses clef de voiture. 10 minutes après, il était au Woody's, empoignait un Justin sidéré, pour le ramener de force à la maison.

« Brian, mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Ça va pas la tête ? » Le gosse renfrogné, boudait sur le siège passager. Furieux de s'être fait traiter comme un bébé fugueur ! Il massait sa main droite frénétiquement, signe d'un grand stress émotionnel.

« Justin, je veux juste passer une soirée tranquille à la maison avec toi, pour une fois ? Ça te parait trop ? »

Le regard fixé sur la route, le petit ne répondait pas, sourcils froncés, air butté. Plongé dans d'insondables pensé était dans un monde, que Brian ne savait pas comment atteindre..

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

14 février 21H30 PM

Le loft..

Brian qui ne se souvenait plus comment faire réchauffer ces putains de cannelloni, enfourna le tout dans le micro ondes .. Justin finissait de se déshabiller, « je vais prendre une douche, j'arrive, 5 minutes .. Brian lui tendit son portable, un éclair de défi dans les yeux « tu ne lis pas tes messages avant ? »

Bref, coup d'œil sur les SMS, puis.. boite vocale mise en mode haut parleur :

« Monsieur Taylor, nous vous signalons que vous ne nous avez pas remis le formulaire de stage signé par l'entreprise que vous deviez trouver.. le délais est pour le 15 février. Nous vous rappelons que votre trimestre ne sera pas validé sans ce stage »

« Justin trésor, c'est Emmet.. on avait dit 20 h ! si tu n'arrives pas dans les 5 minutes, chéri, je t'abandonne sur le trottoir »

« Justin..C'est Ethan.. je t'aime, rappelle moi »

Bruit de la douche , vapeur … Justin sortait nu et ruisselant, impassible, lointain. Un T shirt, son vieux pantalon de jogging devenu trop grand et qui lui tombait sur les reins..

« Bon, on mange, j'ai faim »

Brian dans la seconde, compris qu'il était inutile de se mettre en mode romantique, le petit était fermé comme une huître, et il n'avait pas spécialement l'âme d'un kamikaze, s'enliser sur ce terrain, risquait de s'avérer un désastre.

« Justin ? c'est quoi cette histoire de stage ? »

« oh, j'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper avec ma fresque, demain, je vais aller voir le daily Pittsburgh, ils doivent bien avoir besoin d'un porteur de café ! »

« Justin un stage ça ne se trouve pas comme ça ..Tu risques quoi si demain tu te ramènes pas avec ta feuille tamponnée ? »

« Mais..C'est bon, je vais me débrouiller »

« OH hé ? Dois-je te rappeler qui paie tes études ? c'est dans mon intérêt financier que tu ne plantes pas ton année.. file moi ton formulaire , amène..vite , me fais pas répéter ! »

Le petit traîna la patte jusqu'à son sac de cours, fouina pour extirper la feuille

Convention de stage.. La société Vaughar, représentée par Monsieur Brian kinney D.A , déclare engager du 20 février au 21 mars.. Monsieur Justin Taylor en tant que stagiaire non rémunéré.

« Tu commences Lundi, 09 h, ne sois pas en retard, pas de favoritisme, pas de familiarités..et de grâce, pas de fripes de clodo sur le dos ! ».

Bien sûr que Brian aurait préféré en cette soirée de Saint Valentin, une discussion plus intime.. voir, pas de discussion du tout, mais des étreintes qui en auraient dit plus long. Il savait comment faire parler leurs 2 corps, et pour lui, cette forme de dialogue avait plus d'importance que le pathétique « je t'aime » susurré par Ethan..

Il se contenterait d'avoir une fois de plus, le corps de Justin offert sans passion, mais efficace, comme toujours..Et cette certitude que le lien , ce petit fil ténu et fragile, n'était pas rompu.

Depuis son retour au loft, le petit était une énigme pour Brian, habitué à son amour, aux manifestions agaçantes de celui-ci, il se retrouvait brusquement, face à un amant sans états d'âmes, qui ne manifestait guère ses émotions que par des grognements des onomatopées ' ouaip, yess, cool, à plus,' …Et le jeune amoureux aux yeux qui brillent et au sourire d'ange lui manquait.. lui manquait atrocement, terriblement, douloureusement !

Alors qu'il le regardait dormir, esquissant du bout de son doigt le tour de ses lèvres, l'ovale de son visage.. Brian se perdait dans ses pensées

« A quoi rêves-tu mon ange ? qu'est ce qui hante tes nuits ? laisse moi entrer.. »

Justin ouvrit les yeux.. un peu perdu, interrogateur

« quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a . ? »

Rien, il n'y avait rien qui ne puisse être réparé, adouci, rien qui ne puisse arrêter Brian dans sa conviction que tant que Justin, se réveillerait à ses cotés, tout irait bien, tout serait dans l'ordre des choses. Il allait apprendre la patiente, il allait apprendre le langage du cœur. Cela lui donnait le vertige, la sensation de perdre son armure, de devenir vulnérable et fragile..mais peu importait !

Il se contenta de poser un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Justin, qui se rendormi aussitôt, sans toutefois chercher à se dégager des bras de son amant qui l'entourait fermement. …

Demain, ..demain serait un autre jour..

Et demain arriva.. En ce dimanche 19 février, l'Ecole des beaux arts de Pittsburgh ouvrait exceptionnellement ses portes pour l'inauguration du chantier de la fresque de Justin..

Ses croquis exposés sur de grands panneaux, le jeune homme, qui pour la circonstance avait abandonné son look grunge pour des vêtements plus, ..Appropriés.. se tenait un peu en retrait, tenant nerveusement sa main malade pour la maintenir ouverte..

Sa famille de cœur, était là,Jennifer, Daphnée, Lindsay, Melanie, Debbie, et Emmet.

« Justin, mon cœur, il ne manque pas quelqu'un dis moi ? »..

Debbie se montrait horripilante quelquefois, et terriblement opiniâtre.

« Chéri, tu n'as pas invité Brian ? »

« il serait pas venu de toutes façons, et puis.. le dimanche matin.. il cuve ! »

« tu es injuste mon ange, je croyais que tu le connaissais mieux que ça. Brian a toujours été là pour toi, dans les moments les plus importants de ta vie.. et les meilleurs comme les pires. Tu n'es pas correct avec lui.. »

« oui, oui, je sais Debbie, il finance mes études… »

« Je le te parles pas de ça, ne joue pas au con avec moi, mon ange ! »

Justin, qui détestait les leçons de morale en général, et celles de Debbie en particulier, se sentait de plus en plus nerveux.. le discours du directeur allait commencer !

Formules d'usage, puis appel de l'artiste sur l'estrade..

Justin n'avait jamais été très à l'aise parmi la foule.. et ne savait quelle contenance prendre sous les honneurs.

Il entamait les remerciements d'usage, quand il vit le visage de Ethan au premier rang..

« et meeeeeerde, manquait plus que ça ! »

et faire de son mieux pour mériter cet honneur, et merci au directeur de cette marque de confiance..et bla bla bla….

Applaudissements,..Vite..Descendre de cette estrade !

« qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« je viens à toi.. tu ne réponds plus à mes appels, ni à mes messages.. je suis venu te féliciter ».Ethan affichait un sourire suffisant..

« Ethan.. dans « c'est fini » , c'est quoi le mot que tu as pas compris ? « répliqua froidement un Justin qui contrôlait avec difficulté son stress grandissant.

Un bras qui entoure sa taille.. une main qui saisi la sienne afin de la maintenir .. Justin reconnu le souffle de Brian sur sa nuque, et s'étonna lui-même du soulagement qu'il ressenti..

« alors l'artiste, c'est ton heure de gloire ? »

« Brian ! » ..Justin se retourna, passa ses bras autours du cou de son amant, et le laissa l'embrasser , marquer son territoire de propriétaire.

Bien sûr que cette manœuvre n'était faite qu'à l'attention d'Ethan..Bien sûr qu'elle signifiait fermement qu'il était inutile au musicien d'insister..Mais le plaisir que Justin ressenti n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec ça..

Ethan serrait les mâchoires, pétrifié, humilié par ce spectacle, ne sachant quelle contenance adopter.

« je vois.. sans doute tu n'as pas encore assez souffert avec Brian.. je suppose que tout est dit ? »

« je croyais avoir été clair sur le sujet ! et puis.. tu vois, avec Brian.. pas de mauvaise surprise possible ! » répliqua Justin d'un ton ironique que Brian lui-même n'apprécia pas tant que cela..

Vite, oublier Ethan, oublier ses belles paroles, ses promesses , ses serments..Oublier l'affront du placard, de la trahison, des mensonges,

Se perdre dans le regard bienveillant de Brian.. et se laisser aimer, de cette manière, parce que il n'y en aurait pas d'autre possible.

A suivre …


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 …

Lundi 20 Février. O8H00 AM

Brian entra le premier sous la douche, Justin traînait encore, appréciant, en cette matinée d'hiver , la chaleur du lit, il avait tout son temps.

« tu comptes arriver en retard dès ton premier jour ? Dépêche toi, si tu veux profiter de ma voiture »..Brian mettait la machine à café en route sortait les œufs, les oranges à presser, machinalement, il attrapa au passage un Justin encore ensommeillé et passablement grognon mais qui sentait si bon le bébé tiède.. Il embrassait son cou, sa nuque « allez.. file te laver sinon, je pars sans toi »

« Brian.. je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, qu'on arrive en même temps.. ça fait pas pro »

répliqua Justin avec une petite moue qui fut interprétée comme de la moquerie..

« comme tu veux.. dans ce cas, j'y vais.. mange.. la matinée sera longue.. et la pose déjeuner.. pas certaine.. »..

Une fois seul.. le jeune homme hésita. Cravatte ? oui ? Non ? ..non, sur lui, ça faisait communiant endimanché. Mieux valait rester à sa place.. un pantalon beige, une chemise, et un pull sans manches. Un semblant de discipline dans les cheveux ( putain.. il aurait jamais du laisser Daphnée l'entraîner chez ce coiffeur tendance.. sans une tonne de gel, ça ressemblait à rien ce bazar.)

Et c'est parti..

Il arriva chez Vangard à O8h50, se présenta au bureau du DRH avec sa feuille de stage à la main :

« Bonjour, je suis Justin Taylor, votre stagiaire de l'école des beaux arts je suis.. »

il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que du fond du couloir on entendait déjà un tonitruant

« Monsieur Taylor ! Dans mon bureau ! » Brian manifestait sa présence sur le territoire

« Monsieur Kinney, bonjour.. je suis votre stagiaire de l'école des... »

« pose tes fesses ici et écoute moi bien, Monsieur Taylor.. tu es mon assistant, tu fais ce que je te dis, quand je te le dis. Tu obéis, tu respectes les délais, et les consignes. Et tout ira ? »

« Oui Monsieur Kinney »

« ooooooooh, Justin, arrête avec ça, s'il te plaît..Vas nous chercher 2 cafés plutôt ».

Ainsi commença la première journée du stagiaire Taylor, auprès du DA de Vangard.

Justin était satisfait, le travail bien plus varié et intéressante qu'il ne l'avait imaginé au départ, et , il devait le reconnaître, Brian en tant que créatif, était..Fascinant, vif, efficace, pointu.. Le petit prenait plaisir à suivre ses pas, à écouter le cheminement de ses réflexions..Non vraiment, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir cédé à la facilité.Il mettait un point d'honneur à se montrer irréprochable, mettant de la distance entre son « patron » et lui, pas envie de passer pour le biquet du boss, ni le pistonné de service..Justin rasait les murs.

Brian, qui secrètement, avait compté sur cette embauche pour percer la bulle dans laquelle s'était enfermé Justin, commençait à se dire, que rien ne bougerait jamais.. Jusqu'au jour ou...

Ce jeudi matin, rendez vous avait été donné au studio photo, avec le mannequin Chris warton.. pour le shooting de la campagne « maillots de bain triton »..

Chris warton était le prototype du surfer.. tout dans le.. rien dans la tête.. mais aux arguments, somme toute, percutants ! Il avait été embauché pour cela. ! Brian, essayait depuis ¼ d'heure, de lui faire comprendre la différence entre « putasse » et « sensuel ».. et ce n'était pas gagné !

Justin, souriait, pas seulement à cause de l'intelligence à mobilité réduite du pauvre Chris.. mais parce que celui-ci semblait avoir des vues, plus que professionnelles sur Brian..

Chris avait déjà donné son numéro de portable, de fixe, son mail et ses mensurations à Brian.. quand celui-ci, qui commençait à perdre patiente, appela Justin « mon ange, passe moi, le panneau bleu.. »..

Justin fut interloqué par cette manifestation d'intimité si.. inhabituelle chez Brian, ..

« c'est qui, lui ? « maugréa le mannequin en regardant le jeune garçon d'un air dédaigneux.

« moi ? Je ne suis rien .. » répondit Justin.. Cette réponse spontanée claqua comme une gifle dans l'esprit de Brian.. Il y a encore un an.. Brian aurait pris cette réplique pour de la provocation, une manière pour le petit de le faire sortir de sa réserve.. mais aujourd'hui, il savait que Justin, le pensait vraiment.. il avait sorti ces mots, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, sans avoir l'air d'en être attristé, mais plutôt, résigné, fataliste et quelque peu..indifférent..

Brian allait changer cela.. oui.. il allait changer le cours des choses..


	5. note

Mise au point

suite à une intervention d'un critique émettant un gros doute quant à l'origine de mes textes.. je tiens à préciser que je suis bien l'auteur de cette fiction. J'ai eu quelques problèmes techniques pour les 3 premiers chapitres, dus à mon vieux, vieux..windows 98, qui m'avallait pas mal de mots au cours du transfer de fichier. Le problème a été réglé avec open office.

Je suis d'accord, j'ai un style peut-être, déroutant, mais c'est le mien. Les quelques fautes d'orthographe qui traînent ça et là.. sont l 'œuvre de mon correcteur d'orthographe et non à un traducteur automatique...je veillerai à ne pas le laisser délirer.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

« moi ? Je ne suis rien du tout »..

Brian avait beau chasser ces quelques mots de sa tête, ils revenaient sans cesse.

Les maillots de bains Triton avait élargit la campagne de pub, à tous les médias, presses, télé cinémas, affichages. C'était un contrat en or.

« Justin, réserve ta soirée, je t'invite au resto »

« waw, en quel honneur »

« en l'honneur, mon ange, de notre brillante collaboration ..sur le dossier Triton . »

Justin souriait, plaisantait sur le fait que il n'était pas en position de cracher sur un repas qui améliorerait son ordinaire ,que si on y réfléchissait bien, il était bénévole, et que ma foi, un bon repas, c'était toujours ça de pris ! son ton était léger, sans émotion particulière..

Un an.. il y a un an, il aurait sauté au cou de Brian, fier, et fou de joie...

On dîne tôt dans les restaurants chics.. Justin avait toujours eu du mal à être à l'heure. Brian le savait. Il déboula un peu essoufflé dans la salle, annonçant au serveur « Justin Taylor, j'ai rendez vous avec Monsieur Kinney ».

« Si Monsieur veut bien me suivre »

Brian se leva à son arrivée. Le regardant fixement.

« quoi ? Ça va pas ma chemise ?ma cravate ? »

Brian, souriait.. levant sa flûte de champagne.

« à nous ! » dit-il..

« nous ? »

« Justin que dirais tu de travailler chez Vangard, à mi temps ? »

« je ne peux pas Brian, les cours vont reprendre, j'ai mon travail chez Debbie , ma fresque , c'est impossible » ..

« laisse tomber le repère à salmonelle de Debbie,, ça te rapporte rien. Moi, je peux te payer . 800 $

pour un mi temps, ça se refuse pas ! »

Non ça ne se refusait pas, mais Justin demandait à réflé depuis quand ce garçon réfléchissait quand Brian décidait quelque chose ? C'était nouveau aussi..ça !L'homme s'en agaçait, réussissant toutefois, à ne rien en laisser paraître.

Le dîner fut à la hauteur de ce que Brian en attendait, délicieux, raffiné, un brin pompeux et solennel. Le petit avait l'air impressionné, légèrement grisé par quelques verres de champagne rosé.

Il chantait en rentrant au loft, un vieux standard « please don't let me go »..

Non, mon ange, je ne te laisserai pas partir.. lui répondait Brian dans une promesse qui ne passait pas ses lèvres.

Sur la table du salon, trônait un paquet large, et plat.

« tu ouvres ? »

« c'est quoi ? »

« Ouvre ! »

« mais, c'est en quel honneur ? »

« en l'honneur de celui qui n'est rien »murmura Brian d'un seul coup, presque intimidé.

Justin cilla à cette réponse, à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Son âme chancelait brusquement.

Le paquet ouvert, recelait une grande boite de gouaches et de fusains..Il y en avait pour une petit fortune, Justin le savait. Il regardait cet étalage de couleurs comme un enfant sous le sapin de Noël.

« Brian, il ne fallait pas.. »..

« Si, il fallait, tu as bien travaillé, je ne te paie pas, du moins, pas encore..considère cela comme une sorte de..Compensation.. un salaire ! »

Il avait attiré le jeune homme à lui , enserrant son cou frêle entre ses mains. Le forçant ainsi à soutenir son regard.

Brian n'avait jamais été doué pour les mots qui parlent du cœur, et des sentiments.. le baratin aux clients, le bourrage de mou publicitaire, ça oui.. il y excellait..pour le reste, il s'était habitué à son autisme émotionnel. Il pensait pouvoir faire passer son message autrement. Par ses gestes, ses attentions. Ce soir, c'est par le sexe qu'il voulait faire comprendre à Justin qu'il n'était pas « rien ».

Alors, commença un lent ballet, muet, une danse amoureuse. Concentré su ses sensations, Justin fuyait le regard de Brian , ne voulant capter que son propre plaisir. « save the last dance for me »

« Regarde moi » Ordonna un Brian dont l'autorité un peu brusque eu pour effet de sortir le jeune homme de sa torpeur..

Il avait emprisonné son corps dans ses bras, embrassait ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche, sans toutefois la forcer. Il respirait l'odeur de ses cheveux, un mélange de tabac, et de miel.. ses mains tenaient à présent fermement le bas de ses reins, la respiration de Justin restait encore régulière.

Le visage de Brian se fit tout à coup plus grave, une indicible tristesse l'envahit, .ne pas pleurer,surtout pas.. Sa langue caressait doucement la lèvre supérieure du garçon qui entrouvrait la bouche.. Curieux de savoir quelle suite Brian voulait donner à cette soirée.

Il avait à présent passé ses bras autour du cou de son amant, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour se rassurer, il comprit très vite, que Brian ne lui laisserait ce soir là, aucune marge de manœuvre.. il allait LUI faire l'amour, seul maître à bord .Justin n'avait pas l'intention de lutter !

« j'aimerais prendre ma douche Brian, s'il te plaît »

Tout en relâchant son étreinte, Brian sans un mot, se mit à déshabiller le garçon, cette foutue cravate, sa chemise, la ceinture de son pantalon ( décidément encore trop grand ), un slip blanc immaculé qui avait toujours eu le don de le faire bander sur le champ rien qu'à sa vue.. et voilà

Justin apparaissait, foudroyant de beauté, et cet homme en était presque pétrifié.

Il n'avait jamais respecté grand chose dans la vie, à part son job, et là, devant ce qui touchait à la perfection, Brian restait sans voix..Brian se déshabilla à son tour, entraîna le garçon vers la douche

fit couler l'eau..oui, oui, bien chaude, comme Justin aime.. saisir le gel douche, ..laisser l'eau ruisseler sur son corps, former un ruisseau le long de son dos, de ses reins, ..il lavait le corps de son amant, doucement, lentement, la moindre parcelle était à présent enduite, ses fesses, son ventre , son sexe.. tout cela ressemblait à un rituel de purification, .. Justin prenait conscience peu à peu, que ce qui se passait à ce moment, n'avait rien à voir avec la baise !

« Brian je... »

« chuuuuut.. tais toi , viens ».. Entraîné, encore ruisselant en dehors de la douche, Justin se lassa sécher comme un enfant, cette tendresse inhabituelle l'effrayait un peu, mais là, maintenant tout de suite, il ne voulait pas y penser. Plus tard.. se disait-il.. j'y réfléchirai plus tard.. parodiant ainsi mam'zelle Scarlett ! Se laisser porter était si... reposant, pourquoi ré divaguait à présent, songeant à cette chanson française entendue un soir.. et qui à cet instant, lui revenait en mémoire comme le miroir de ses pensées :

« Lave ! ma mémoire sale dans son fleuve de bout de ta langue nettoie moi partout, et ne laisse pas la moindre trace..de tout ce qui me lie et qui me ! Traque le en moi, ce n'est qu'en moi qu'il vit. Et quand tu le tiendras au bout de ton fusil, n'écoute pas si il t' sais, qu'il doit mourir d'une seconde mort. le !encore..Pleure ! Je l'ai fait avant toi et ça ne sert à rien, à quoi bon de tes larmes inonder les coussins, j'ai essayé.. j'ai essayé.. mais j'ai, le cœur sec et les yeux gonflés..Alors Brûle ! Brûle quand tu t'enlises dans mon grand lit de glace, mon lit comme une banquise qui fond quand tu m'enlaces,plus rien n'est triste,plus rien, n'est grave, si j'ai ton corps comme un torrent de lave (sic..Alex Beaupin )

Brian à présent passait sa bouche sur ses tétons durcis, le gauche, le droit.. Justin se mordait la lèvre.. crispait ses muscles.. son homme portait ses mains autour de son visage, un baiser si profond qu' il en perdait presque connaissance, signa le début d'une fusion parfaite..

Alors, prenant le sexe de Justin dans sa main, Brian exerçait une légère pression un mouvement doux de va et viens , il s'amusait à décalotter son membre qui raidissait progressivement sous ses assauts. Son pouce lubrifié, tournait sur le gland chauffé..Justin gémit.. la bouche de Brian opérait à présent un doux travail,juste avec le bout des lèvres, puis sa langue qui montait et descendait du sommet à la base.. sa bouche engloutissant d'un coup chaque bourse, l'une après l'autre..

s'attardant en baisers doux, le long de ses cuisses.

Justin avait du mal à se retenir, Brian le savait.. il exerça une pression sur le sexe du jeune homme, qui signifiait « attend.. attend encore..pas maintenant »

« viens » , fermement, Brian attira Justin sur lui, afin que celui ci se retrouve assis, ses jambes de chaque coté de son amant allongé..Posant ses mains sur ce qu'il appelait depuis leur rencontre « le plus beau cul de Pittsburgh ». deux doigt à présent, entraient délicatement en lui, provocant un petit cri roque.. Justin se penchait pour embrasser son amant, qui relevait son torse .Le jeune homme tendit la main vers le tiroir de la table de nuit, cherchant machinalement la boite de préservatifs.

Brian stoppa Justin dans son geste, il réclamait du regard, son approbation..Alors, celui ci empoigna le membre tendu de son amant, le guida en lui, dans un souffle se redressa , cambrant ses reins . Les yeux mis clos, une larme vite essuyée par un Brian, concentré et grave.. ,.

Ils savouraient cet instant unique, ou chacun sentait l'autre avec une vive acuité. Justin était chaud, surprenant de douceur, Brian était d'un seul coup d'une délicatesse extrême.

Ils savouraient ensemble cette les mouvement de Brian se firent plus rapides, Justin s'accrocha à lui, et ne pu retenir un cri, de délivrance au moment ou ensemble, ils répandirent leur jouissance dans une parfaite synchronisation... Justin sourit.. il avait inondé son amant.

Brian se retira doucement..

Leurs corps ruisselants s'effondraient, l'un sur l'autre.

Ne surtout plus bouger, rester là, blottis, le nez enfouis dans l''épaule, le cou, de l'autre.

Tard dans la nuit, le torse de Brian emboîtant le dos de Justin , sa main enlaçant ses doigts fin d'artiste, il sentirait une pression de ceux ci.. puis, Justin porterait à ses lèvre la main de son homme, un demi sourire d'ange sur les lèvres..Et Brian, dirait « moi aussi.. »..Sans qu'il n'ait à prononcer LES 3 mots, seulement il ajouterait, dans un murmure au creux de son cou « ne dis plus jamais que tu n'es rien.. plus jamais »..


End file.
